MARRY
by yanu januarti
Summary: "kapan menikah?" adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang menyakitkan bagi perempuan lajang usia 28 tahun, dan aku sering mendengar itu - Tao ini ff garing for #KrisTaoDayEventINA yeay, hope U like it :D
1. Chapter 1

**MARRY ?!**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE: comedy? Daily live?**

 **CAST : kristao, luhan, exo, seventeen /?**

 **WARNING: komedi garing. Gs gak yakin. Crackpair. Bahasa kasar. Typo. Dll intinyaaa...**

```HAPPY READING```

Ketika kalian menginjak usia dewasa yaaa katakan usia kalian dua puluh lima tahun lebih, maka kalian akan terus mendengar pertanyaan keramat " KAPAN MENIKAH?" . Dan bagi kalian yang berusia hampir tiga puluh tahun maka pertanyaan itu akan menjadi semacam kalimat dari neraka, terlebih jika kau **perempuan** berpekerjaan dan semua sepupu dan teman seumuranmu telah memiliki –minimal- calon suami. Kenapa? Kerena aku mengalaminya sekarang.. oh T uhan ampunilah dosaku, amin.

Owh mana sopan satunku, bukankah aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Huang Zitao, itu namaku, kalian bisa memanggilku Tao tapi semua orang memanggilku panda. Bukan karena aku besar dan terlihat hangat dipeluk, yaa meski pelukanku hangat, ayolah kalian pasti tau maksudkukan? Eh kau! Iya kau, jangan membawa pikiran mesummu disini ahahaha.

Mereka, maksudku keluarga dan teman-temanku memanggilku panda karena aku memiliki kantung mata yang telihat sangat amat jelas. Bukan karena saat kuliah aku terbiasa begadang-ya meski terpaksa kulakukan- lalu mendapat hadiah katung mata atas usahaku mengerjakan semua tugas dari dosen-dosen dengan kepintaran diatas nalar demi segera menggapai cita-cita – **CEPAT LULUS** -. Ini (kantung mata) adalah hadiah Tuhan ketika aku lahir didunia ini, akibat perbuatan ayah dan ibuku setiap malam, aku tidak akan memberikan detailnya, aku hanya ingin melindungi otak kalian yang terlanjur kotor.

Mmm apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi, harap kalian abaikan saja. Ya sepeti yang kalian tahu namaku Tao, aku perempuan, punya pekerjaan yang telah kuterjuni selama lima tahun, pekerjaan sesuai dengan jurusan yang kuambil saat kuliah, dan dengan bangga kukatakan jika setahun ini aku adalah kepala bagian lab. Pabrik kosmetik yang mungkin produknya ada di mejamu sekarang.

Dengan pekerjaan sebagus itu kalian pasti menebak jika uang yang ku dapat tinggi plus umur tua ku, hei kurang ajar, aku belum terlalu tua -catat itu- usiaku masih dua puluh delapan tahun tahun ini. Dan sialnya dengan usia berkepala sebanyak itu hidupku tidak lagi sebebas dulu. Diriku terpenjara dan terbelenggu dengan kata-kata "KAPAN MENIKAH?" " MANA CALON SUAMIMU?" " KAPAN KAU MENGIRIM UNDANGAN KE KAMI?" hell dikira undangan reuni.

Bahkan ibu yang meyakinkanku dulu dengan bibir malaikatnya jika jodoh pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya, sekarang malah sering mencekokiku dengan pertanyaan neraka itu, yang lebih parah ibu berniat menjodohkanku dengan salah satu anak temannya. Kalo pria yang akan dijodohkan denganku tampan, kaya, dan baik hati aku pasti akan langsung setuju tanpa pikir panjang, tapi yang menjadi pilihan ibu adalah anak SMA yang masih ingusan dan aku akan terlihat seperti TANTE-TANTE yang KESEPIAN? TIIIIIDDDDAAAAAAKKKKKK!

Maka dari itu aku sebisa mungkin menghindari pertemuan keluarga besar yang akan berakhir dengan diam tak berkutik karena rentetan wawancara "kapan menikah" atau malah mengurus keponakan-keponakan yang seperti monster jika sudah berkumpul itu. Bukankah lebih indah jika kau tetap ada dalam selimutmu yang hangat meski nanti akan ada setumpuk laporan yang harus diselesaikan. Tapi hidupku yang sepert ini sudah indaaaaahhhhh...

APA YANG UDAH YANU KETIK YA ALLAH WO0OW

Tenang-tenang ini masih prolog kog, chapter satunya segera terbit disurat kabar terdekat /?

Itu parang dimasukin napa /?

Untuk yang tanya gmana ff yang lain, sabar yaaaaaaaa yanu masih usahain

Otak yanu masih penuh sama ff ini ehehehe

Ditunggu yaaaaa salam peluk cium Tao *dikubur

Yanu Januarti


	2. Chapter 2

**MARRY ?!**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE: comedy? Daily live?**

 **CAST : kristao, luhan, exo, seventeen /?**

 **WARNING: komedi garing. Gs gak yakin. Crackpair. Bahasa kasar. Typo. Dll intinyaaa...**

```HAPPY READING```

15 januari 2015

Ini hari yang sama dan biasa terjadi dalam hidupku, terbangun dipagi hari karena suara jam beker yang kubenci sekaligus sangat kucintai. Benda sok imut itu membangunkanku saat aku masih ingin tidur, tapi dia yang membuatku tidak pernah terlambat kerja oooo mama haruskah aku menikah dengan beker saja.

Setelah mematikan secara paksa beker panda hadiah mama saat pertama kali aku bekerja, aku segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, membersihkan tempat tidur urusan belakangan toh tidak ada yang akan protes karena tempat tidurku berantakan, keuntungan tinggal sendiri.

Setelah mandi, berpakaian, berdandan, dan membereskan sedikit kekacauan dalam kamar. kini waktunya aku mengisi perut yang penuh yang sudah berdemoria minta diisi, kurasa segelas jus dan dua tangkup roti dengan selai coklat cukup lumayan, simpel cepat dan mengenyangkan. Aku tidak pumya waktu untuk masak dan tidak akan ada yang mau repot-repot memasak untukku, ahhh aku rindu masakan mama, kerugian tinggal sendiri.

Saat sedang nikamatnya menghabiskan sarapan, aku mendengar samar-samar handphone berbunyi yang menandakan adanya pemberitahuan pesan yang masuk.

Sambil mengunyah roti, aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil benda persegi putih itu sekaligus tas kerjaku dan laporan analisis sampel kosmetik baru.

 **Wen Jun:" Pagi Panda~~~"**

 **Wen Jun:" Apa kau sudah selesai bersiap? Bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu sekarang?"**

Oh tenyata si Jun dari bagian kantor yang absen pagi ini, ehh apa dia bilang? Menjemput? Ahahahaha lumayan ongkos taksiku aman pagi ini.

 **Zi Tao:"Boleh, kau naik apa? Motor?"**

 **Wen Jun:"Tentu sajaa, tabunganku belum cukup untuk membeli mobil atau melamarmu T-T"**

Dia gila tolong, mungkin aku harus memberinya HCl nanti,

 **Zi Tao:" BODOH, kalau kau bawa motor itu artinya aku harus pakai celana -_- yasudah, kalau kau sudah ada di depan segera beritahu aku!"**

Sial si bodoh ini malah membuatku harus berganti bawahan,

 **Wen Jun:" OH! Apa kau tidak memakai apa-apa? Boleh aku melihatnya?"**

 **Zi Tao:"DASAR GILAA! Cepat sampai sini karena kau tidak mau terlambat!"**

 **Wen Jun:" ahahahahahaha... :D baiklah ibu kepala 'o'7, 5menit lagi aku sampai di depan, jangan lupa pakai jaket :*"**

Dasar pria labil, tunggu, lima menit, aaaaa... mana celanaku... sarapankuuuuu...

Enam menit kemudian aku sampai di depan gedung apartemen, dan tebak apa yang kulihat. Jun sudah ada disana sambil melambaikan tanganya seperti anak kecil, dia kira aku tidak bisa melihatnya, aku lulus test buta warna.

"Kau terlambat dua menit ibu panda." Ucapnya saat aku tiba,

"Itu karena aku harus menganti pakaianku dan tasku, serta menghabisakan sarapan tau."

"Roti selai coklat?"

"Hah? Apa yang..." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku tangannya sudah terjulur untuk membersihkan sudut bibirku

"Ada sisa selai di bibirmu, manis, jadi tadi kau pakai apa hmm?" ohh benarkah? Harusnya kau melihat cermin dulu sebelum keluar, bikin malu.

"Rok ahhh sudah, mana helmku? Aku tidak mau terlambat." Perintahku sambil naik ke atas motor sport hitamnya, masa bodoh lahh.

"Siap bos! Kencangkan jaketmu dan peluk aku dengan erat, karena kita akam melaju dengan kecepatan penuh

" Hah? Apa yang AAAAAAA..." dan dengan teriakanku itu Jun menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Secara reflek aku langsung memeluknya, nyawaku hanya satu Tuhan...aku masih ingin membeli anak-anak (tas gucci) baru dan menikah Tuhan, bahkan aku belum memiliki kekasih Tuhan... jadi...kumohon selamatkan aku...

Errrrr... abaikan yang tidak memiliki kekasih ya.

Nah loh si Tao sama Jun xD

Kenapa? Karena ini JunTao ;V KrisTao gak ada, yang ada JunTao, KrisTao cuman sebagai pemanis aja HAHAHAHAHA

*disembur naga* *sembuh lagi*

Kalo ada yang nebak itu Jun seventeen, kamu termasuk update nak

Yup dia emang Jun yang itu tu XD

Yanu lagi demen seventeen sekarang ;V lagi ngejar-ngejar si Jun, siapa tau Jun itu jodoh yanu entar *berdoa

Yaaa yanu tau ini pendek, tapi... mau gimana lagi... _-_ biar greget :3

See you next chap beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Yanu Januarti

p.s: happy b'day Kris Wu~~~ uri dragon, entar kita ketemu disini yaaaa. Tp gak tau kapan ahahahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

**MARRY ?!**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE: comedy? Daily live?**

 **CAST : kristao, luhan, exo, seventeen /?**

 **WARNING: komedi garing. Gs gak yakin. Crackpair. Bahasa kasar. Typo. Dll intinyaaa...**

```HAPPY READING```

Lima menit menjelang makan siang adalah waktu paling menyebalkan menurutku, sering kali undangan rapat mendadak datang atau sejumlah dari tim perencanaan datang untuk memeriksa sampel mereka bahkan ada yang memaksaku untuk menyetujui sampel kosmetik terbaru mereka, yang rela mengajak " rapat" berkedok makan siang.

Apa mereka tidak tau jika waktu makan siang adalah salah satu waktu yang penting, karena kau mengisi ulang sekaligus menyiapkan energi untuk pekerjaan selanjutnya. Demi Tuhan pekerjaanku menganalisis hasil produksi dan menelitik kosmetik baru mereka yang terkadang tidak masuk akal, mereka pikir aku robot? Aku ini manusia juga paham, yaa meski setengah panda mmm..

Mereka harusnya paham, saat mereka memintaku meneliti "karya" mereka itu sama saja mengorbankanjam tidur ku yang berharga, aku juga butuh istirahat dan bersantai kan? Kalau saj gajiku tidak setinggi ini aku pasti akan segera keluar. Urusan rapat dan pembahasan sampel kosmetik baru benar-benar membuatku muaaaakkkk...

Yaa contohnya saat ini, aku benar-benar membutukhan bantal leherku agar aku bisa tidur sebentar saja alias mengantuk, tapi kenapa makhluk-makhluk yang sedang presentasi ini tidak segera menyelesaikan slide sial mereka. Serta apa-apaan rencana sampel kosmetik ini? Apa mereka tidak mengerti jika kandungan zat dalam kosmetik yang mereka inginkan sulit didapat, mereka ingin aku tidak tidur berapa bulan hah? Mereka benar-benar akan membunuhku?

Mungkin mereka suruhan si Jun menyebalkan itu, bagus, setelah dia membuatku jantungan tadi pagi dengan kecepatannya berkendara, sekarang ia berencana membuatku kelelahan dengan penelitian ini? Hallooo untuk mendapatkan kandungan zat yang kalian inginkan itu tidak mudah, ada lebih dari dua tahap untuk masing-masing zat. Tidak sepeti menambah garam atau gula lalu kau akan mendapatkan rasa asin atau manis, akan banyak dan bermacam-macam reagen yang harus digunakan DAN belum tentu berhasil, belum lagi penambahan yang tidak ada dalam sampel utama. Aku akan cepat botak kalau seperti ini cara mereka Tuhan.

Drrrttt...drrrrtttt...

 **Wen Jun;"Hai cantik apa kau sudah makan siang?"**

Wah panjang umur juga bocah ini, aku baru saja menyumpahinya tapi dia sudah mengirim pesan,

 **Zi Tao;"Aku sedang terkurung rapat Jun T.T"**

Drrrttt...drrrttttt

"ehem..." ups aku ketahuan jika tidak fokus rapat, akupu segera menundukkan kepala tanda kalau aku benar-benar menyesal,

Wen Jun;"Kasian panda imut ini, bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe saat makan siang, kudengar mereka menyediakan menu baru, apa jie-jie mau mencoba?"

 **Zi tao;"Call, nanti setelah rapat ku sms, aku ketahuan jika tidak fokus bodoh."** -send

"Jadi memandang pasar yang sedang menguntungkan saat ini, kami harap bagian penelitian dapat membantu kami, bagaimana nona Huang ?" hah, apa?

"Yaa?" dia tadi bilang apa?

"Apa kau berkenan meneliti sampel kami nona?"

"Oooo, kurasa akan sulit, mengekstak bahan itu tidak semudah mengekstrak bahan-bahan yang lain dan belum tentu ekstraknya keluar, kalau kalian sabar akan kulakukan." Mulut bodoh, kau terkesan menyetujui sampel sial itu, kumohon...kalian menyerah saja yaa

"Kurasa bagian lab mampu," terdengar suara baritone dari ujung meja, ugghh sial itu direktur datar yang mengambil keputusan, "Jadi kita akan segera mengonsep produk itu, hubungi tim yang lain, dan nona Huang?"

"Ya direktur?"

"Kapan kau sanggup memberikan laporan tentang sampel ini?"

"A..itu..."

"Kuharap kau fokus dan tidak terganggu dengan yang lain atau pesan." Uhuk...apa dia baru menyinggungku? Direktur ini menakutkan...

"Ehem, karena kami juga harus meneliti efek sampingnya, saya rasa tiap minggu dalam satu bulan?"

"Rapat hari ini selesai, selamat siang semua." Tunggu, dia meninggalkan rapat begitu saja? Dengan setumpuk tugas untukku? Owh terpujilah kau direktur Wu...

Pendingin, aku butuh pendingin sekarang sebelum aku meledak disini. Jun, mana anak itu, kuharap menu baru itu mampu menindinginkanku, kalau tidak maka aku butuh setengah liter ice cream.

 **Zi Tao;"Jun kau dimana? Aku selesai rapat, kutunggu di depan gedung, aku buru-buru."** -send

Semoga kau tersedak direktur yang terhormat.

-other side-

"UHUK."

"Daddy? Kenapa?"

"Don't worry sweetheart, daddy baik-baik saja, cuma tersedak."

"kkk... daddy seperti sophi saja hehehe."

Wahahahahahahah apa-apaan ini XD

Pendek? Memang

Berapa chapter? Entah yanu gak tau, biarkan dengan sendirinya berakhir/?

Kalau ada yang merasa aneh dengan chap ini, mohon maap yaaa yanu bikinnya tadi pagi dengan metode sekali ketik selesai /?

Dan ta-da, dua tokoh sudah muncul, yang lain menyusul yaaaa, biarkan Tao dan Jun menikmati peran mereka dulu

Tenang aja ada luhan, exo dan yang lainnya kog, dan semua uke disini gs loh yaaaa...jadi

See you next chap beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Yanu Januarti


	4. Chapter 4

**MARRY ?!**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE: comedy? Daily live?**

 **CAST : kristao, luhan, exo, seventeen /?, their children :V**

 **WARNING: komedi garing. Gs gak yakin. Crackpair. Bahasa kasar. Typo. Dll intinyaaa...**

```HAPPY READING```

Seminggu pasca inside "sindiran dari direktur terhormat" –kalau boleh kuberi judul seperti itu-, aku dengan sukses mengerjakan tantangan dari direktur Wu, laporan minggu pertama sukses terprint dengan baik dan tanpa cacat hanya perlu kuberikan pada bagian perencanaan sebelum mereka mulai merengek tidak karuan.

For your information, aku hanya tidur tiga jam saja selama seminggu karena aku harus mencari dan memastikan metode yang dapat membuat ekstraksi dari sampel berhasil seratus persen tanpa ada tambahan lain. Jadi jangan heran jika moodku dalam keadaan sangat buruk, dan lagi, kenapa cuaca saat ini malah mengukiti moodku? Bukannya membantu memperbaiki mood dengan langit cerah malah mendung dengan rintik-rintik hujan sedari pagi.

Tapi ya yang membuatku sedikit bahagia, ingat hanya sedikit, tugas penelitianku sekarang jadi lebih mudah karena hanya tinggal menyatukan bahan dan mengecek efek samping dari produk terbaru, dan untungnya aku memiliki peneliti-peneliti –aku tak mau menyebut mereka pegawai ngomong-ngomong- yang berbakat sehingga aku bisa mulai tenang sekarang hanya saja rasa kantuk ini sangat menyiksa.

Sepiring waffle dan segelas americano dingin sudah ada di depanku siap mengisi perut dan menanggulangi rasa kantukku tentusaja. Jangan pikir aku istirahat sebelum waktunya, ini waktu makan siang guy's dan karena gerimis aku tidak bisa makan diluar, seharusnya kau pergi ke cafe dan memesan ice cream rasa kopi... aku tidak peduli hari ini hujan dan aku tidak peduli jika tiba-tiba aku terserang flu, karena kau bisa istirahat (tidur) saat itu hahaha.

Sekembalinya dari makan siang aku dikejutkan dengan wajah panik Ming Hao, saat kutanya apa yang terjadi jawaban yang ia berikan malah membuatku merasa gagal

" Apa yang terjadi Ming? Kemana wajah cute milikmu hmm?"

"Bukan waktunya bercanda jie, kita dalam masalah sekarang." ahaha liat wajah hampir menangisnya itu, aku memaksa mereka memanggilku jie-jie saja, aku tidak mau terkesan tua dengan panggilan bos, kepala bagian, manajer, dan lain-lain

"Masalah apa ?" Tuhan apa lagi ini

"Produk dua minggu lalu menyebabkan alergi pada pemakainya, bagian CS baru saja mendapat sejumlah keluhan dari pelanggan, awalnya hanya satu, tapi hari ini ada lebih dari sepuluh orang yang melapor."

"Jenis kulit mereka? Apa mereka baru memakai produk itu?" selamatkan aku Tuhan

"Mereka sudah terbiasa memakai produk itu, hanya saja saat mereka memakai produk dua minggu lalu tiba-tiba saja kulit mereka memerah dan terasa gatal, bahkan ada seorang pelanggan yang harus ke dokter kerena tidak tahan jie... apa yang harus kita lakukan, kudengar direktur marah dan akan datang kemari.." suara Ming Hao semakin lirih bahkan dia menangis, aku tahu ini pertanda buruk, sangat buruk malahan.

"Cari laporan produk mulai sebulan yang lalu sampai hari ini Hao, dan Liu Li minta laporan keluhan pada bagian CS serta data-data yang pelanggan yang mengeluh, lalu minta data pada bagian gudang kemana saja produk dua minggu yang lalu dikirim, yang lain teruskan bekerja, jangan sampai masalah ini menganggu produksi dan penelitian yang lain mengerti."

"Tapi jie~ bagaimana kal..."

"Kerjakan saja yang kuperintahkan Hao, jangan cemas, aku yang akan bertanggung-jawab." –ucapanku meyakinkan bukan? Tapi mengapa hati kecilku bahkan sengat resah, terlebih... damn..direktur bahkan langsung turun tangan kemari, benar-benar sial.

Brakk

Sial suara pintu itu membuatku kaget siapa yang...

"Di...direktur Wu..." ucapku lirih, sial kenapa orang ini sudah ada di depanku, padahal baru sepuluh menit Ming Hao dan Liu Li keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi nona Huang?" suaranya begitu rendah dan mengintimidasi terlihat sekali jika dia marah besar bahkan auranya membuatku merasa tercekik.

"..."

"Aku mendapat keluhan dari salah satu pemegang saham kalau istrinya harus masuk rumah sakit karena alergi, dan kau tau apa penyebabnya nona Huang?"

"It..tu..."

"Dia alegi pada produk kita padahal sebelum-sebelumnya tidak bahkan dokternya bilang jika alergi ini berasal dari kosmetik berbahaya, dan apa kau sudah mendengar keluhan sejumlah pelanggan?"

"Sudah direk..."

"Memanganya apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai terjadi kesalahan sefatal ini HAH?"

"Direktur bis..."

"Kau dipecat."

"Sa saya jel...apa?"

"Apa kau tuli nona Huang? Kau di-pe-cat."

"Tapi apa kesalahan saya direktur?

"Kesalahanmu, kau begitu ceroboh membiarkan produk cacat keluar, sekarang bereskan meja dan lokermu." Ucap final direktur sambil melangkah pergi...dan air mataku yang menetes jatuh.

Aku pun terduduk seketika, pecat? Apa sebegitu fatal alergi mereka sampai aku di...

"hiks...hiks.." terdengar isakan kecil di depanku, saat ku angkat kepalaku ada Ming Hao disana, berdiri dengan memeluk sejumlah laporan yang harusnya ia berikan padaku.

"Tao jie-jie~~~" lirihnya sambil merengkuhku,

"Ssstt.. tenang, tidak apa-apa." Lihat bahkan aku masih sempat menenangkanya dari pada memikirkan diriku sendiri.

"Ta-tapi kau.."

"Tak apa-apa, kau sudah membawa yang kuminta?" dia mengangguk "Kalau begitu buat copyannya serta laporan yang dibawa Liu, kirimkan ke rumahku, aku harus bertanggung-jawab dan mencari penyebabnya, yang lain teruskan seperti biasa, Mei La pemimpin kalian saat ini, jangan membuatnya repot, kalau ada kesulitan kalian bisa tanya padaku, aku...aku harus membersihkan lokerku dulu."

"Aku akan membantumu Jie." Ucap Mei La, wakilku ah tidak dia pemimpin lab ini sekarang

"Tolong kau dan Ming Hao bereskan mejaku ya, yang lain teruskan bekerja saja," balasku sambil melangkah ke ruang loker.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu aku melihat Jun ada di sana dengan wajah memelasnya, dia menghampiriku dan memelukku

"Kau baik-baik saja Tao jie?" untuk kali ini saja aku merasa sangat beruntung bertemu dia

"Jun, ak..aku...hiks."karena aku dapat menangis dalam pelukan seseorang dan orang itu berusaha untuk menenangkanku.

Aih ini harusnya jadi sedih, tapi kenapa Yanu malah gemes sama adegan JunTao ya? Besok banyakin ahhh #digebukin reader

Dan dan liat deh disitu ada The8 SVT *nunjuk Ming Hao* dia cute bangetkan?

Tapi disini naganya Kris keluar -3-

Maapin Yanu ya Kris udah bikin kamu marah-marah XD (kris: kaga gau maafin)

Yang nebak Sophi (Sophia) anak Kris, kalian bener, trus Kris udah nikah belum? Jawabannya adalah...

See you next chap beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Yanu Januarti


	5. Chapter 5

**MARRY ?!**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE: comedy? Daily live?**

 **CAST : kristao, luhan, exo, seventeen /?, their children :V**

 **WARNING: komedi garing. Gs gak yakin. Crackpair. Bahasa kasar. Typo. Dll intinyaaa...**

```HAPPY READING```

Esok, genap tujuh hari pemecatan tidak hormat yang kualami, dan esok pula aku akan mengembalikan kehormatanku disana, perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang direktur yang menyebalkan-sangat-. Ya aku memang belum mencari pekerjaaan pengganti selama ini, karena tidak mungkin aku mengirim lamaran sementara namaku tercoreng seperti itu. Tidak, kalau seperti itu aku akan berakhir ditolak atau diterima bekerja tapi berakhir dibully karena kesalahan yang tidak penah kulakukan. Aku pasti akn lebih menderita dari saat aku bekerja pada Direktur-menyebalkan- Wu itu.

Mungkin kalian penasaran kenapa aku tidak terpuruk dan putus asa? Memang aku terpuruk, tapi itu tidak akan berlajut terus-menerus. Aku tidak bersalah dan aku akn membuktikanya pada perusahaan dan orang yang sudah memecatku secara tidak hormat itu, lalu aku akan keluar dari perusahan dengan dada terbusung karena telah membuat orang menyebalkan itu malu.

Setelah semalaman aku menangis plus menghabiskan satu kotak tisu dan seliter ice cream sampil memandang box berisi laporan yang aku minta pada Minghao dan Liu li, aku memutuskan untuk segera melakukan aksi balas dendam pada perusahaan, pada direkturnya terutama. Aku akan membuat dia menyadari kesalahannnya karena telah memecatku. Ngomong-ngomong box dan ice cream itu diantar oleh Jun saat ia pulang kerja, aku pulang naik taksi setelah merasa malu jika menangis di perusahaan, dan Jun pula yang membantuku mencari taksi, bahkan dia yang bilang kemana tujuanku pada supir taksi, ternyata dia bisa baik juga kan?

Oke kita kembali kekisahku, jadi aku berkata pada diriku, jika aku Huang Zi Tao tidak bisa diperlakuakan seperti ini, aku harus menuntut balas dendam pada orang jahat itu (Direktur Wu). Aku akan membuat dia tau jika aku selalu bekerja dengan benar, bersungguh-sungguh, dan tanpa cela. Akan kubuktikan jika itu bukan kesalahanku dan keluar dengan terhormat dari perusaaan itu lalu mencari pekerjaan yang memiliki gaji lebih tinggi dari gajiku sebelumnya. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus mengumpulkan tenaga dulu alis tidur, sekalian membalas kekurangan tidurku seminggu sebelumnya karena aku akan segera menyatakan perang pada kosmetik yang seharusnya menjadi sumber uangku, menyebalkan.

Ada hal terburuk yang kudapat keesokan harinya, hari pertama aku memulai perang, aku mendapati jika diriku dalam keadaan yang buruk. Bayangkan kau bangun pagi tapi matamu sulit terbuka karena bengkak akibat semalaman menangis, dan suaramu yang terdengar jelek alias sengau karena flu akibat jumlah ice yang kau makan dan menangis hebat sebelumnya. Apanya yang perang jika keadaanku seperti ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengompres mata indahku sambil menyusun rencana apa saja yang kuperlukan untuk melakukan balas dendam.

Dan langkah awal yang kulakukan adalah mempelajari semua laporan yang dibawakan Jun, mencari semua point penting dan langkah yang mungkin saja kulupakan saat menganalisis kosmetik yang akan dijual. Tapi setelah seharian berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu, tidak ada satu kesalahan yang aku temukan, semua langkah uji kualitas kosmetik sama tanpa ada yang tertinggal bahkan diubah sedikitpun.

Ini artinya saat kosmetik itu keluar dari pabrik dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sesuai standart yang ada, tapi kenapa beberapa konsumen tiba-tiba mengeluh mereka mendapat arlegi? Lalu senyawa apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu? Jika seperti ini aku malah harus menelitinya satu persatu, artinya aku harus mencari contoh sampel yang kemungkinan salah dan membandingkan dengan yang lain, tapikan produk itu banyak dan dijual disemua negara, belum lagi jika barangnya sudah ditarik oleh perusahaan.

"Xiumin...benar, Xiumin memakai produk yang sama dengan produk yang menjadi perkara itu, jika semua produk itu gagal harusnya Xiumin mendapat alergi dan marah-marah, tapi itu jika dia membeli produk dengan kode itu. ahh ku coba saja, jika beruntung aku akan mendapat satu sampel secara gratis hahaha."

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menelepon Jie-jieku yang mirip baozi itu.

Tuuuuutttttt...tuuuuutttt...

["Hall.."]

"Jie-jie~ apa ini kau."

["Tao? Apa ini kau? Suaramu kenapa? Apa kau sakit hmmm?"]

"Harus yang mana dulu kujawab jie? Tanya satu-satu dong"

["kenapa suaramu?"]

"Flu, karena aku menghabiskan seliter ice cream semalam."

["Dasar rakus, ada apa kau meneleponku? Apa kau sudah akan menyebar undangan?"]

"Eung~ bisakah kita tidak membicarakan itu dulu~." Apa aku salah waktu menelepon ya, kenapa dia senang sekali menyindirku mentang-mentang dia akan punya anak kedua dengan si kepala kotak itu

["Baiklah,tidak akan kubahas, tapi kami akan selalu menunggu undanganmu loh..."]

"Jie~~~ ah, aku menelepon karena ingin tanya sesuatu, apa jie-jie masih memakai kosmetik dari perusahaanku?"

["Masih, aku tetap memakai yang kau sarankan malahan, kenapa?"] yang kusaranakan? Owh bukankah itu jenis yang sama dengan yang menjadi sumber masalahku. Beruntungnya aku...

"Apa jie-jie tidak mengalami alergi? Kalo boleh tau berapa kode produksi kosmetik yang jie-jie pakai?"

["alergi? Tidak, dikamarku ada dua produk yang sama, hanya satunya belum kubuka karena yang satu lagi belum habis, kau ingin kode yang mana?"]

"Sebutkan keduanya jie."

["8997035km dan 9904563km, ada apa memang? Jelas kan pada ku!"] gawat Xiu-jie curiga, suaranya juga penuh penekanan, menyebalkan

"Emmm jadi begini... kemarin kami mendapat keluhan jika banyak konsumen yang mengalami alergi pada produk dengan kode 9904563km, lalu..."

[" lalu ?"]

"Direktur marah-marah dan...dan aku dipecat..."

["WHAT? Dipecat? Apa yang kau lakukan ?Lalu kau sudah bilang pada bibi? Apa kau sudah mencari kerja?"] aih suara jie-jie membuat telingaku sakit

"Aku belum mencari kerja, ada yang harus ku bereskan dulu, jadi bisakah jie-jie mengirimkan contoh kosmetik itu?"

["Baiklah, nanti akan ku kirim, jaga dirimu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Mengerti?"]

" Yes mam, bye mam muach hihihi."

Yap akhirnya aku sudah memiliki dua sampel, tinggal cari yang lain terutama sampel yang menyebabkan alergi, apa lab memiliki sampel itu yaaaa, sebaiknyaa aku tanyakan pada Minghao, dan biarkan Jun yang mengantarkan kemari.

OoO

Dan selama lima hari kedepan aku bekerja dengan segenap hati untuk membersihkan nama ku, akhirnya sekarang aku bisa bernafas lega. Karena bukti pembersih namaku sudah ada di tangan, alias sudah ku print dengan cantik, hanya perlu datang ke perusahaan besok untuk menyerahkannya pada Direktur menyebalkan itu, lalu aku akan keluar dari perusahaan dengan sombongnya, Yosh aku akan membuat direktur itu malu hehehe.

OoO

Pagi ini adalah hari baru yang lain, tapi pagi ini adalah hari yang berbeda. Karena pagi tanggal 29 januari ini akan menjadi dasar dari takdir dua insan manusia.

Tepat jam lima pagi, seorang pria bangun dari tidurnya, ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamar tujuannya adalah kamar putri kecilnya. Sophia Wu, tulisan dengan warna pink dan aksen gemerlap menjadi satu-satunya hiasan pada pintu putih, nama dari putri pria yang akan kuceritakan kali ini.

Saat pria itu membuka pintu, pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah putri kecilnya yang masih terlelap. Wajah damai putrinya saat tidur sering mengingatkanya pada mantan istrinya, namun Kris Wu, nama pria ini, tidak pernah ingin mengingat sang mantan istri meski wanita itu telah memberinya seorang malaikat.

"Baby wake up, kau akan terlambat nanti." Ucap Kris sambil membelai pipi gembil sang putri tidur.

"Eung... lima menit lagi dad~~~" Owh aku lupa menjelaskan jika kebiasaan Kris menular pada putrinya, sulit dibangunkan. Like father like daughter.

" Ayolah sayang kau nanti terlambat, daddy janji akan membelikan ice cream nanti siang, sekarang bangun."

Dan dengan mendengar nama makanan manis itu kesadaran Sophia terkumpul sepenuhnya, dengan mata berbinar ia memandang ayahnya dan memastikan janji sang ayah.

"Ice cream? Rainbow ? dengan banyak gummy bear daddy?" lihatlah matanya yang penuh harap, dan kau akan langsung menyetujui apapun yang ia inginkan. Termasuk...

"Yes princess, rainbow with sprinkles dan tambahan gummy bear nanti saat makan siang, sekarang cepat bangun, mandi, lalu sarapan, oke?"

"yeay rainbow." Teriak Sophia sambil berlari kekamar mandi

Lalu Kris pun kembali menuju kamarnya, untuk mandi dan bersiap menuju kantor, karena hari ini pekerjaannya menumpuk pasca insiden alergi konsumen. Apalagi bagian lab seakan tidak membantu, mereka seakan-akan mogok bekerja karena ia memecat kepala lab yang sebelumnya. Bahkan kepala lab yang baru juga ikut memohon agar ia mempekerjakan kepala lab yang lama. Sebenarnya apa-apan yang mereka lakukan itu?

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Kris langsung menuju ruang makan, dilihatnya putri kecilnya sudah duduk manis pada salah satu kursi sambil mengunyah roti dan menyanyi salah satu lagu anak-anak yang sering ia dengar jika Sophi sedang bermain di kantornya.

Segera saja Kris menempati kursinya untuk ikut memakan sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh Bibi Jung, pengurus rumah sekaligus Babysister bagi putrinya.

"Nanti siang aku akan menjemput Sophia sendiri, dan kami akan makan siang diluar, jadi bibi tidak perlu menjemput sophi."

"Baiklah tuan." Ucap Bibi Jung, wanita setengah abad lebih itu dengan hormat.

" Bibi bibi, coba tebak nanti kami akan membeli apa?" celoteh Sophi pada pengurusnya,

" Biar bibi tebak.. nona akan membeli boneka?"

"Bukan... kami akan membeli ice cream... rainbow with.. cringkel? Daddy?"

"Sprinkels sayang."

" Ya ya, kami akan membeli itu bibi hehe."

" Wah bukankah itu kesukaan nona, sekarang cepat habiskan roti dan susunya, lalu berangkat nanti nona bisa terlambat." Balas Bibi Jung sambil mempersiapkan kebutuhan sekolah Sophia.

Kemudian sepasang ayah dan anak itu berangkat, sementara sang putri menari-nari bahagia jika ia akan bermain bersama Ibu guru dan teman-temanya. Si ayah sedang memikirkan untuk segera memyelesaikan permasalahan produk perusahaannya, sambil berharap datangnya malaikat penolong.

Ya Allah apa ini /.\

Gantung banget ya...penuh lagi... maap-maap

Btw Yanu mau minta ijin telat update *muka polos

Sebentar lagi kampus yanu mau UAS jadi, Yanu bakal kencan dulu sama buku dan buku

Doain ujian Yanu sukses yaaa trus nilainya juga bagus, biar Yanu gak ngulang mata kuliah, biar cita-cita "cepat lulus" segera terwujud

Kalo ada yang mau menghubungi Yanu, lewat pm aja, ato liat bio yaaa

See you next chap beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Yanu Januarti


	6. Chapter 6

**MARRY ?!**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE: comedy? Daily live?**

 **CAST : kristao, luhan, exo, seventeen /?, their children :V**

 **WARNING: komedi garing. Gs gak yakin. Crackpair. Bahasa kasar. Typo. Dll intinyaaa...**

```HAPPY READING```

Zitao berjalan angkuh di lobby perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, mantan perusahaan lebih tepatnya. Sebelum menuju lift ia sempat menyapa salah satu resepsionis untuk menanyakan keberadaan si Direktur pemecat kejam, dan begitu bagian resepsionis menyatakan jika sang direktur tengah berada dikantornya Zitao langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju lift dan menekan angka 9 pada papan tombol.

Selama perjalanan keatas otaknya terus berpikir kalimat apa yang akan ia ucapkan untuk direkturnya, kalimat akan menyiratkan kesan ejekan tanpa disadari oleh Direktur Wu itu. Dan saat kata-kata itu terangkai sempurna, Zitao mengunggingkan senyum bahagianya.

Ketika terdengar bunyi dentingan bel yang menandakan ia telah sampai pada tujuannya, wanita penyuka merk Gucci itu yang langsung menuju meja sekertaris Direktur perusaahan yang terhormat,

"Selamat pagi Nona Huang, tidak biasanya kau kemari?" dari nada bicara si sekertaris cantik Zitao dapat menarik kesimpulan jika berita dirinya dipecat secara langsung belum sampai pada telinga sekertaris dengan marga Kwon ini.

"Aku ada keperluan mendesak dengan direktur, apa beliau ada diruangnya?" tentu saja Zitao tak ingin berlama-lama berdiri untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Direktur baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan pemegang saham, dan beliau masih ada diruangnya, tapi sebelum jam makan siang Direktur akan meninggalkan kantor untuk janji yang lain nona." Jawab sekertaris Kwon

"Terima kasih nona kwon, aku janji tidak akan lama."

Langsung saja Zitao membuka pintu setelah ia mengetuk tiga kali dan perintah masuk dari suara baritone didalam.

"Seingatku aku tidak memiliki janji sebelum makan siang sekertaris kwon." Ucap Kris saat ia mendengar langkah sepatu hak tinggi mendekat kemejanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas yang ia baca.

"Well.. ini sedikit mendadak Direktur.."

Karena merasa asing dengan suara yang ia dengar Kris langsung melihat tamunya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui jika mantan kepala lab yang ia pecat seminggu lalu datang berkunjung.

" Owh nona huang, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" rasanya Zitao ingin menghajar atasannya ini dengan jurus-jurus wushu yang pernah ia pelajari saat sekolah dulu begitu mendengar suara Direktur Wu yang menurutnya dibuat semanis mungkin.

" Sebenarnya saya kemari untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman kemarin direktur, jadi boleh saya duduk?"

" Ya silakan nona huang." Akhirnya setelah dipersilahkan duduk Zitao langsung menyerahkan laporan hasil penelitiannya selama seminggu, dan saat Kris sibuk mempelajari laporan Zitao menghabiskan waktu dengan mengamati interior ruang-mantan- Direkturnya. Hampir saja ia tertawa keras saat melihat sebuah boneka teddy bear pink besar di belakang kursi direktur jika ia tidak ingat etika kesopanan yang telah diajarkan mamanya di Qingdao.

"Sejujurnya nona huang, aku tidak pandai membaca laporan bagian lab, jadi kau bisa langsung menjelaskan maksud laporan ini?" setelah lima menit akhirnya Kris yang memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu.

"Mmmm inti dari laporan tersebut sebenarnya pembelaan saya atas insiden seminggu lalu direktur, saya melakukan penelitian terhadap sejumlah kosmetik yang bermasalah lalu membandingkan dengan laporan produk yang sebelumnya, juga sesudahnya. Dan saya menemukan fakta jika tidak semua produk dengan kode produksi yang bermasalah memiliki efek pembuat alergi, dalam artian beberapa produk tetap baik-baik saja sementara yang lain bermasalah."

Jeda sesaat, lalu Zitao melirik pasangan bicaranya untuk memastikan jika pria didepanya tetap memperhatikannya yang malah membuat Zitao menyesal karena dihadiahi tatapan intens dari pria dihadapanya.

"Jadi saya mengambil kesimpulan jika kesalahan tidak terjadi di pabrik, kemungkinan ada tangan-tangan jail yang menyabotase produk kosmetik perusahaan ini, dan artinya ini bukan menjadi tanggung jawab saya, direktur?"

" Lantas apa yang kau inginkan nona huang? Bekerja kembali?" _apa? Kau pikir aku kemari untuk mengemis pekerjaan padamu Tuan Wu_ , iner Zitao

" Sebetulnya direktur, saya hanya ingin membersihkan nama saya, dan untuk pekerjaan, saya bisa mendaftar ditempat lain setelah saya mengantarkan surat pengunduran diri saya." Kalian tau, dalam pikiran Zitao ia sekarang sedang tertawa bahagia karena telah merasa menang dari direkturnya.

"Sayangnya nona huang, kau terikat kontrak dengan perusahaan ini." Ucap Kris santai

" Ya?" Zitao rasa pendengaranya bermasalah.

" Maksudku nona huang kau terikat kontrak pada perusahaan yang menyatakan kalau kau tidak bisa mengajukan pengunduran diri jika kau tidak bermasalah dengan pekerjaanmu."

" Tapi bukankah kemari anda sudah memecat saya?"

" bagaimana kalau kita menganggap jika seminggu ini lalu kau sedang cuti liburan dan besok akan kembali bekerja seperti biasa?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Zitao, ia hanya menatap tidak percaya pada pria dihadapanya ini.

"Well .. diam itu artinya setuju, kurasa percakapan kita berakhir nona huang, aku masih ada janji jadi aku akan pergi nona huang, selamat siang." Dan Kris pun berjalan menuju pintu, namun sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangannya ia masih sempat mengucapkan

" Kau akan bekerja mulai besok nona huang, seperti biasa." Dan suara pintu ditutup terdengar ditelinga Zitao sekaligus menyadarkannya jika ia kalah lagi dari direktur itu, dan untuk menutupi frustasinya ia mengacak surai kecoklatannya sambil mengumamkan sumpah serapah untuk kejadian barusan.

Haloooo yanu disini, siapa disitu?

Ada yang nunggu ini ff?

Owh yanu udah baca coment yang kemaren2, makasih ya yang udah doain yanu~~~

Terus doain yanu yaa~~~~~

See you next chap beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Yanu Januarti


	7. Chapter 7

**MARRY ?!**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE: comedy? Daily live?**

 **CAST : kristao, luhan, exo, seventeen /?, their children :V**

 **WARNING: komedi garing. Gs gak yakin. Crackpair. Bahasa kasar. Typo. Dll intinyaaa...**

```HAPPY READING```

Kris berjanji untuk menjemput putrinya tadi pagi, mengajaknya makan siang dan membeli ice cream kesukaan gadis dalam balutan seragam pelautnya. Dan saat ini ia bersama Sophia sedang menuju kedai penjual ice cream yang terletak dekat kantornya, tentu saja mereka telah makan siang. Terbukti dengan penuh semangatnya Sophia menceritakan kejadian selama ia sekolah tadi, apa yang ia pelajari, bagaimana ia bermain dengan teman-temannya, bahkan bagaimana rasa snack yang diberikan sekolah juga ia ceritakan.

Setelah sampai di depan kedai, Kris sengaja menurunkan Sophia terlebih dahulu kemudian ia akan memarkirkan audi hitamnya diseberang jalan. Jangan kalian kira Kris adalah orang tua yang tidak peduli pada anaknya, justru karena ia sangat peduli maka ia menurunkan Sophia terlebih dahulu. Ia tak ingin Sophia terusan merengek yang mungkin saja berakhir dengan air mata.

"Sophia turun dulu,langsung masuk dan memesan pada paman penjual, oke princess?"

" Siap daddy." Ucapnya sambil melakukan hormat

Setelah Kris menutup pintu mobil, Sophia langsung berlari kedalam kedai dengan riangnya. Bibirnya terus berguman menu ice cream yang akan ia pesan begitu melihat penjaga kedai, namun kelihatanya ia harus menunggu untuk mendapat dessert yang ia inginkan karena seorang pelanggan yang tengah mengantri di depan counter pemesanan.

OoO

Zitao tak pernah merasakan dipermainkan seperti ini sebelumnya, dipecat dengan tidak hormat atas kesalahan yang tidak kau lakukan lalu kemudian dipekerjakan kembali setelah berusaha membersihkan nama dan setelah berkata akan mencari pekerjaan lain. Ingin sekali Zitao mencakar direktur perusahaannya sekarang, ia juga hampir merusak boneka teddy jika tidak luluh dengan tampang imut dari si boneka milik lelaki menyebalkan itu.

Kalimat 'kau akan bekerja mulai besok' terus terngiang ditelinganya saat ia berusaha mengatur nafas untuk meredakan emosi, tidak mungkin ia berjalan dan menyumpahi dengan penuh amarah saat keluar ruangan, orang-orang mungkin saja mengatai ia sinting dan segera memanggilkan petugas kebun binatang untuk mangkap panda yang sedang marah.

Lalu ia segera menuju bagian lab untuk bertemu dengan teman-bawahan-nya dan sekaligus memberitahu mereka tentang ia yang akan kembali bertugas. Setelah itu ia akan mencari pendingin yang sebenarnya, semangkuk ice cream mungkin.

Semua bawahanya menyambut bahagia kabar yang ia bawa, bahkan Mei La yang bertugas sebagai kepala sementara sangat bersyukur ia kembali menjabat sebagai kepala bagian,

" Kau tau jie, aku sangat amat bersyukur kau kembali, setidaknya aku tidak harus memimpin pasukan ini sendirian. Mereka hanya tunduk padamu, bahkan selama kau tak ada kami melakukan perang dingin dengan direktur." Ucap Mei La

" Kalian serius melakukan itu?" tanya Zitao

"Serius jie, dengan tidak adanya kau di lab membuat hatiku sangat sedih." Adu Ming Hao, yang disetujui oleh yang lain

" Ooooh astaga minghao, berhenti membuat puppy face atau kau akan kuberi rantai." Gemas Zitao sambil mencubit kedua pipi gadis dengan rambut pirang itu. sementara korban pencubitan hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya yang kemudian mengundang tawa seluruh orang.

Zitao bersyukur mendapat rekan kerja seperti mereka, tempat kerja yang bagi banyak orang adalah medan tempur, justru seperti sebuah perkumpulan keluarga baginya. Disini ia bisa mendapatkan kakak, adik, ayah, ibu, paman, bibi, dan bahkan keponakan yang dapat sedikit mengobati kerinduan pada kampung halamanya. Bahkan ada orang yang bukan dari divisinya juga memberi perhatian padanya, contohnya Jun, Wen Jun Hui, pria dari bagian pemasaran yang terkadang bersikap sebagai kakak dari Zitao.

Jun bahkan menunggunya di depan pintu masuk lab begitu ia tahu Zitao datang dan akan bekerja kembali di perusahaan.

" Jun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zitao begitu ia melihat Jun saat akan keluar lab.

" Aku mendengar jie-jie kembali, jadi aku kemari untuk memastikan itu."

" Apa beritanya sudah menyebar?" yang dijawab dengan anggukan ragu dari Jun.

" Ahhh pasti aku akan terkenal setelah ini...memang susah menjadi diriku."

" Tenang saja aku akan melindungimu jie~~"

" Berhentilah menggombal bocah." Ucap Zitao dengan tampang (-_-")

" Hanya padamu zitao jie-jie~~... lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang jie."

" Apa kau sibuk jun? Bagimana kalau kutraktir makan? Hitung-hitung balas jasamu yang telah memperhatikanku seminggu ini, kalau kau tidak terus mengganguku dengan chat gombalmu itu mungkin aku akan menyelesaikan salah paham ini dalam waktu **TIGA** hari."

" Aaaaa maafkan aku jie-jieku sayang, setelah ini aku akan makan siang sambil rapat, tapi kalau kau memaksa aku bisa membatalkanya."

" Jangan bodoh, bekerja saja yang rajin jangan banyak bermain, bukankah kau bilang mau mengumpulkan uang yang banyak." Nasihat Zitao sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Lalu setelah itu ia pamit pulang sekaligus makan siang, dan sebagai pria gentelman Jun kemudian mengantar Zitao menuju depan perusahaan yang kemudian kembali keruangnya dengan berlari karena telah dipanggil teman kerjanya. Zitao sendiri hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Jun, terkadang ia bisa bersikap seperti adik, lalu berubah menjadi kakak, bahkan seorang ayah. Tapi meski begitu ia bersyukur memiliki Jun dan semua orang disampingnya.

OoO

" Satu rainbow with sprinkel dan ekstra candy ."

Itu menu yang dipesan Zitao begitu ia sampai pada meja counter kedai dengan nama PARADISE yang penuh dengan aksen warna pastel pada interiornya. Meski mendapat tatapan terkejut dari si penjaga karena pesanan yang terkesan untuk anak kecil, tapi Zitao tak peduli –tak pernah peduli- karena baginya hanya menu itu yang dapat mendinginkan hati dan otaknya saat ini. Setelah mendapat yang ia inginkan dan membayar, ia segera meninggalkan counter untuk mencari meja kosong. Namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan, terdengar suara anak kecil yang mendesah kecewa dibelakangnya.

" Uncle, es krim rainbow wit cringkel satu ya."

"Aah maap gadis kecil, kami kehabisan ice cream rainbow."

" Yaaaahhhhh.. tapi Sophi mau ice cream itu uncle..." lirih anak kecil atau kita memanggilnya Sophia

" Hei sweetheart, kau ingin ice cream rainbow? Dengan ekstra candy?" tawar Zitao pada Sophi.

Awalnya Sophi takut pada Zitao, ia tak kenal bibi di depannya namun bibi itu malah mengajaknya bicara, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama saat ia sadar apa yang ditawarkan oleh bibi panda di depanya ini, dan dengan mata yang membola lucu Sophi bertanya,

" es krim? Untuk sophi? Bolehkah?"

" Tentu saja, jadi jangan cemberut lagi yaaa." Jawab Zitao sambil menyerahkan ice creamnya yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh gadis kecil dengan seragam ala pelaut itu.

Dan sebagai gantinya ice cream di tangan gadis kecil itu, Zitao memesan sorbet strawberi dengan topping buah segar, yang langsung dibuatkan oleh penjaga counter.

" Soo littel girl, namamu sophi? dimana papa dan mamamu?" tanya Zitao sambil mensejajarkan tinggi mereka, ada kemungkinan jika gadis ini tersesat dalam pikiranya.

Belum sempat Sophi menjawab, obrolan mereka dihentiakn oleh suara baritone yang begitu familiar ditelinga dua anak hawa dengan beda umur ini. Suara yang baru beberapa jam lalu Zitao dengar.

" Sophia?"

" Daddy, coba tebak, sophi mendapatkan es dari bibi ini." Heboh sophi saat melaporkan kejadian yang ia alami

" Se-sebenarnya mereka kehabisan ice cream itu, kebetulan yang ku pesan adalah yang terakhir, jadi aku memberikaannya pada..putri anda direktur?" tutur Zitao dengan ragu-ragu, pasalnya ia baru kali ini melihat Direktur bersama putrinya dan ia tidak berpikir direkturnya adalah tipe seorang papa yang akan mengantarkan putrinya pada hari kerja.

" Ah ya, perkenalkan namanya sophia wu nona huang, ayo beri salam sayang dan bilang terima kasih."

" Salam bibi, namaku sophia wu, xie-xie es krimnya."

Barusaja Zitao akan menjawab salam terdengar suara dari counter yang mengatakan jika pesanan Zitao telah selesai. Awalnya Kris berniat untuk membayar sorbet pesanan Zitao, mungkin saja sebagai ganti dari ice yang ada di tangan putrinya, tapi Zitao berkeras jika ia akan membayarnya sendiri.

" Direktur tak perlu repot-repot, bukankah aku akan segera menerima gaji bulan ini, membayar dua dessert tak masalah bagiku, atau direktur juga ingin memesan?"

Selamat liburan dari Yanu ^^

See you next chap beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Yanu Januarti


	8. Chapter 8

**MARRY ?!**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE: comedy? Daily live?**

 **CAST : kristao, luhan, exo, seventeen /?**

 **WARNING: komedi garing. Gs gak yakin. Crackpair. Bahasa kasar. Typo. Dll intinyaaa...**

```HAPPY READING```

"...atau direktur juga ingin memesan?" – Zitao

Kalau saja kalian mendengar langsung maka kalian akan mendengar tawaran bernada sindiran. Namun sepertinya itu tidak mempan bagi korban Zitao, karena Direktur Kris Wu hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya sambil membalas tawaran dari kepala labnya ini.

"Tidak perlu, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol dulu, kau tidak keberatankan nona huang?"

" A..mm.. anda benar, bukan kah tidak sopan jika makan sambil berdiri."

"Come on little princess, ayo duduk bersama bibi." Yang dijawab anggukan penuh semangat dari Sophia.

Sementara Zitao dan Sophia berjalan menuju meja kosong dekat jendela, Kris terlebih dahulu memesan segelas cappucino panas.

Saat ia mencapai meja, Kris dikejutkan dengan kenyataan jika Sophi dengan senang hati duduk di samping pegawainya. Padahal selama ini jika Kris bertemu dengan wanita kenalanya, baik itu kolega atau pegawainya, gadis kecil itu akan bersifat pasif dan cenderung tidak memperdulikan mereka. Bahkan Sophia menolak saat Kris mengajaknya duduk disamping ayah tercintanya itu.

" Sophi tidak duduk sama daddy?" tanya Kris pada putrinya

" Meiyou, Sophi mau duduk sama bibi cantik saja." Jawab Sophia setelah menggeleng pelan.

Kris sempat bingung dengan kelakuan putrinya yang lain dari biasanya itu, namun saat melihat interaksi antara Zitao dengan putrinya yang seakan hampir sebelas-dua belas, Kris akhirnya menggambil kesimpulan jika Zitao bagaikan sosok "Jie-jie" untuk putrinya. Bagaimana perhatiannya Zitao pada putrinya, bagaimana lembutnya Zitao saat mengusap lelehan es pada bibir putrinya,bagaimana cara Zitao berkomunikasi dengan putrinya, Kris sadar pemandangan ini yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Direktur?" suara Zitao menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya

" Ya nona huang."

"Cappucino anda sudah datang direktur."

" Oh ya terima kasih."-ucap kris pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

" Mmm nona huang..."

" Ya direktur"

" Kris saja"

"Ya?'

" Panggil aku Kris jika ada diluar perusahaan bagaimana" ucap Kris yang ditambah dengan senyuman.

" Tapi direk..."

"Kris" dan Zitao sempat faceplam selama sedetik

"Bukankah itu tidak sopan, memanggil nama saya rasa kurang sopan."

" Baiklah panggil aku gege, kris ge, sejujurnya aku merasa sangat tua jika tetap dipanggil direktur saat diluar perusahaan." _Bukannya kau memang tua,_ inner Zitao "bagaimana nona huang?"

" Dengan satu syarat, anda juga harus berhenti memanggilku nona huang saat keadaan santai, call?"

" Call" suara Sophi mengintrupsi perdebatan antara daddynya dan bibi Zitao, dan kedua orang dewasa yang mendengar hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat wajah gadis itu yang belepotan ice creamnya, sementara si kecil hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

OoO

Zitao berjalan santai menuju apartemennya, ingatannya kembali menuju beberapa menit lalu. Ia tak habis pikir kemana jalan pikiran Direktur pirang itu, atau haruskah ia memanggil Kris gege? Iuhh mulutnya bahkan terasa aneh saat menggumamkan panggilan itu. dan bagaimana orang yang terlihat kaku itu keras kepala meminta ia memanggil secara kekeluargaan, bukankah ia jelas-jelas terlihat mengibarkan bendera peperangan? Atau orang itu tidak peka, mungkin saja.

Meski begitu Kris adalah sosok yang baik hati menurutnya, buktinya lelaki pirang itu sempat menawarkan untuk mengantar Zitao pulang saat acara menyantap dessert selesai. Selain itu ia juga meminta maaf karena sempat memarahi Zitao atas insiden kemarin, dan kalian tau? Zitao langsung tertawa bahagia ala penyihir dalam hatinya.

" Oh ya erm Zitao, aku ingin minta maaf ...atas... yaaa insiden kemarin."mulai Kris saat tawa mereka mereda, sementara Zitao sibuk mengurus malaikat kecil yang duduk disampingnya.

" Kemarin? Minta maaf untuk apa gege?" pancing Zitao, owh tentu saja ia tidak bodoh jika Kris gegenya –eh kau mengklaimnya Zi?- akan meminta maaf karena bentakan dan pemecatan yang ia terima, tapi... pura-pura polos terkadang mengasikkan.

" Aku minta maaf karena telah memnyalahkanmu atas insiden diperusahaan kemarin, tidak seharusnya aku langsung memecatmu. Sebagai pemimpin perusahaan harusnya aku mendiskusikan dulu denganmu, lalu mencari penyelesainnya, tapi yang ku lakukan malah memarahimu" Aku Kris

Sementara Zitao sedikit terkejut karena itu merupakan kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Kris dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Tapi setelah ia mencerna pengakuan Kris timbul senyum kebahagiaan di bibir kucingnya, kalau saja ia tak ingat etika kesopanan dan tatakrama Zitao pasti akan tertawa bahagia seperti penyihir yang menemukan obat awet muda. Bukan kah pencitraan itu penting? Maka Zitao langsung memasang senyum maklum ketika menjawab.

" Tenang saja, aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing, lagi pula aku bisa tidur sampai puas saat cuti kemarin. Bukankah kita sepakat kalau kemarin aku hanya cuti." Kalimat manis yang diucapkan hatinya malah ' AHAHAHA KAU AKHIRNYA MINTA MAAF WAHAI DIREKTUR TIRAN, NIKMATILAH HIDUP DALAM PENYESALAN SELAMANYA AHAHAHAHA'

" Ahh benar kau sedang cuti, kalau begitu lusa kita akan mengadakan konferensi pers tentang masalah kosmetik kemarin, dan kuharap kau bersedia ikut untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Putus Kris

Sementara Zitao hanya bisa menghentakan kakinya kesal saat mengingat keputusan Kris dalam perjalanan pulang. Sebenarnya Zitao itu kepala lab atau juru bicara sih? Lalu apa salah hidupnya sampai ia bertemu dengan pria seperti Kris?

Selamat malam mingguan dari Yanu ^^

Happy sadnight ^_^

See you next chap beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Yanu Januart


	9. Chapter 9

**MARRY ?!**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE: comedy? Daily live?**

 **CAST : kristao, luhan, exo, seventeen /?**

 **WARNING: komedi garing. Gs gak yakin. Crackpair. Bahasa kasar. Typo. Dll intinyaaa...**

```HAPPY READING```

Keesokan harinya, Zitao berangkat setengah jam lebih pagi dari jadwal seharusnya ia berangkat kerja. Ini akibat 'ijin cuti'-nya, ia harus membawa kembali barang-barangnya yang ia bawa pulang ke apartemennya. Zitao sendiri terpaksa menggunakan bus kota karena pengantar langganannya -read Jun Hui- harus pergi ke luarkota pagi-pagi sekali.

Untung saja, pagi ini tidak banyak yang mengunakan bus kota sehingga ia bisa bernafas lega karena tidak berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang sampai ia turun di seberang kantor, dan Zitao bersyukur di depan kantornya terdapat halte sehingga ia tidak perlu berjalan jauh.

Suasana lab masih sepi saat ia membuka pintu, hanya ada Ming Hao yang sedang melepas jaketnya kemudian mengganti dengan jas lab.

" Jie-jie? Kenapa datang begitu pagi?" tanya Ming Hao, ia begitu heran saat kepala divisinya datang setelahnya, biasanya jie-jie panda ini datang lima belas menit sebelum waktu kerja terkadang malah satu menit sebelum kerja.

" Kenapa? Kau mau mengusirku hah?" balas Zitao

" Jie-jie...aku kan hanya bertanya..." rengek Minghao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Ehehehe, harusnya kau lihat cermin sekarang ming-ming, lihatlah betapa lucunya wajahmu." Ejek Zitao sambil mencubit pipi personil termuda dalam timnya.

" Aku hanya ingin menata barang-barang ku sayang." Lanjut Zitao sambil menunjuk kardus yang ia bawa.

" Lalu kenapa sepagi ini?"

" Terpaksa. Jun tidak bisa mengantarku, dan untuk menghindari bis yang penuh aku terpaksa berangkat sangat pagi serta meninggalkan sarapanku." Adunya pada Minghao.

" Sabar ya zitao jie-jie, yang pentingkan kau kembali bekerja." Ucap Minghao untuk memberi semangat pada Zitao

" Ming-ming~, kau sudah sarapan? Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan di kantin?" ajak Zitao

" Aku sudah sarapan jie, maaf, jie-jie sarapan sendiri ya aku masih harus menyelesaikan laporan kemarin, tak masalahkan?" tolak Minghao

" Ah benar, selesaikan laporanmu, lalu serahkan padaku, kalau sampai ada sedikit kesalahan maka kau harus membelikanku tas baru." Ancam Zitao sambil keluar ruangan.

Sementara Minghao hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala, kebiasanya ketua timnya tidak berubah, caranya menyindir seseorang begitu unik, bahkan ancamanya juga berbeda dari ketua yang lain. Ia masih ingat saat ia pertama masuk sebagai pegawai magang dulu, ancaman Zitao pada laporan pertamanya juga seperti tadi, malah ia harus membelikan makan siang untuk seluruh tim, tapi meski laporan itu harus ia perbaiki ulang laporannya, Zitao justru mentraktir mereka makan siang untuk menyambut kedatanganya.

OoO

Setelah sarapan Zitao bergegas kembali menuju labnya, sebetulnya ia tidak harus terburu-buru toh dia sudah absen tadi, hanya saja perasaan tak nyamannya mendorong ia untuk segera kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Saat sedang santai dalam lift, tiba-tiba pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria berambut pirang alias Direktur perusahaanya. Secara otomatis Zitao langsung melepas headphone yang terpasang pada telinganya, alasan kesopanan kalau-kalau si pria di depannya ini mengajaknya berbicara. Namun karena ceroboh adalah sifat dasarnya, secara tidak sadar Zitao juga mencabut kabel yang menghubung telepon genggamnya, akibatnya lagu yang ia dengarkan sebelumnya jadi terdengar memenuhi lift, untung saja hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dalam lift.

" Kpop eh?" ucap Kris begitu Zitao berhasil mematikan lagu dari telepon genggamnya.

" Sebenarnya berapa umurmu nona huang? Kemaren Ice cream dan sekarang lagu Kpop, jangan-jangan kau menyimpan poster idola dalam kamarmu?" lanjut Kris dengan polosnya.

Sementara Zitao hanya bisa memaki Kris dalam hati sambil bertanya-tanya dari mana Kris bisa tahu jika ia menyimpan poster besar VIXX dalam kamarnya, apakah pria di depannya memiliki indera keenam atau sejenisnya.

" Ehem.. saya rasa semua orang tidak akan menolak dessert direktur, dan bukankah semua orang memiliki serela musik sendiri-sendiri untuk mengusir bosan. Lalu untuk poster anda tidak perlu kuatir, karna saya sudah memberikan mereka pada keponakan saya." Bela Zitao sambil berdoa dalam hati agar Tuhan mengampuni kebohongan pada akhir kalimatnya. Yang hanya ditanggapi Kris dengan anggukan kepala, owh tak tahukah kau Kris jika dalam imajinasi Tao kau sedang ia pukul dengan tas yang ia bawa.

" Nona huang, apa kau sudah menyiapkan untuk klarifikasi besok?"

" Besok ? klarifikasi apa?" tanya Zitao, maklum saja ia baru kembali dari mengubur direktur di depanya dalam imajinasi.

" Klarifikasi kasus kemarin akan dilakukan besok nona huang, dan kau akan ikut menghadirinya, karena kau adalah kepala lab yang menangani kasus itu." ucap Kris sambil sedikit menekankan kata kepala lab yang mengangani kasus.

" Ah.. ya.. itu.. akan saya urus setelah ini direkatur." Ucap Zitao sambil keluar dari begitu pintu lift terbuka, tanpa menghiraukan hardikan Kris padanya Zitao langsung berlari menjauh dari lift sambil berharap jika direkturnya itu tidak melakukan pengejaran.

Dan tanpa Zitao ketahui, jika Kris sama sekali tidak memanggilnya kembali, pria itu justru tersenyum dengan tingkah Zitao yang saat ini terkesan lucu dan kekanakan, padahal Kris tak pernah sekalipun tersenyum karena tingkah seorang wanita, meski itu istrinya yang dulu, dan wajah Kris kembali datar saat ia tanpa sadar mengingat wanita itu.

OoO

Begitu sampai meja kerjanya Zitao langsung mengobrak-abrik lacinya, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya dari bawahanya ia terus mencari-cari

" Kau cari apa jie?" tanya Mei La

" Laporan penelitian produk bermasalah." Jawab Zitao sambil membolak-balik beberapa kertas.

" Ermmm maaf jie, tapi kami tidak melakukan itu."

" Aku tau mei, aku yang meneliti saat dipecat kemarin dan seingatku hardcopynya kubawa ke kantor, karena aku..." ucap Zitao terputus saat ia ingat dimana ia meletakkan laporannya, dan sambil memukul keningnya ia menggumam

" Kenapa aku meninggalkanya di ruang direktur,aaaaa zitao kau bodoh."

Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan dari Mei La atas kelakuan ceroboh dan pelupa dari ketua timnya, terkadang perempuan yang telah bertunangan ini heran bagaimana Zitao bisa menjadi ketua, namun dirinya sadar jika Zitao sudah masuk pada 'dirinya yang lain' maka ia akan menjadi ketua yang sesungguhnya, dan Mei La bersyukur untuk itu.

OoO

TOK...TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu ruang Kris, setelah mempersilahkan masuk, Kris melihat kepala dengan surai hitam muncul di balik pintu.

" Masuklah nona huang."ucap Kris saat ia menyadari jika kepala dari kepala yang muncul.

" Se..selamat pagi direktur." Sapa Zitao begitu ia duduk dihadapan Kris, Tao.. apa Kris sudah mempersilahkanmu duduk?

" Jadi apa yang kau butuhkan?"

" Laporan direktur." Jawab Zitao yang dihadiahi kernyitan dari direkturnya tanda jika pria yang ada di depanya tidak mengerti.

" Ah maksud saya laporan tentang kosmetik yang bermasalah yang saya berikan kemarin direktur." Jelas Zitao

" Sayangnya nona huang, laporan itu sudah tidak ada padaku." Jawab Kris dengan penuh kebohongan, tentu saja laporan itu ada padanya, ia telah menyimpan laporan itu saat ia sampai dikantor setelah makan siang. Sedikit mempermainkan orang didepanya mungkin menyenangkan.

" Apa? Direktur laporan itu akan digunakan untuk besok, dan anda tidak menyimpannya? Bagaimana bisa? Dimana tanggung jawab anda?" serbu Zitao

" Nona huang, itu bukan tanggung jawabku." Acuh Kris

" Bagaimana bukan? Nama baik perusahaan tergantung pada laporan itu, dan anda tidak memilikinya, dimana? Dimana terakhir anda meletakkan laporan itu, aku akan mencarinya." Balas Zitao sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri mungkin?

" Kau memiliki softcopynya kan? Tinggal kau print kan mudah, tanpa perlu membentakku." Ucap Kris dengan nada dingin andalannya.

Zitao menelan ludahnya terpaksa begitu mendengar nada bicara dari atasanya, sekilas ia teringat insiden pemecatannya, dan tidak lucu jika hari ini ia pecat kembali, jadi ia buru-buru menyampaikan alasan yang masuk akal.

" Emm ya... memang ada, tapi aku meninggalkan laptop dan flashdisk yang berisi softcopy di apartemen, dan akan memakan waktu lama untuk mengambilnya, jadi kupikir lebih mudah kalau..." Cicit Zitao dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin lirih, dan beruntung suara lirih Zitao masih bisa didengar oleh Kris.

" Kau bisa cari sendiri kan zi? Aku ada rapat, laci kanan paling atas." Ucap Kris akhirnya, sambil meninggalkan ruangannya.

Sesaat Zitao terpaku, dia baru sadar jika ia telah dikerjai oleh atasanya sendiri. Sambil mendumel ia berjalan ke balik meja kerja direktur. Benar saja, begitu membuka laci ia menemukan laporan yang ia butuhkan terletak paling atas saat ia membuka laci meja.

Ia langsung memeluk bahagia laporan yang ia cari, gara-gara laporan ini dia harus mengesampingkan harga diri atas sindiran direkturnya tadi pagi. Saat Zitao akan menutup laci ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang diletakkan secara terbalik di laci, karena ia memiliki sifat penasaran yang besar dengan tidak sopannya ia mengeluarkan bingkai itu.

Ternyata itu adalah foto pernikahan direkturnya, karena ia melihat direkturnya dengan balutan tuxedo putih berdiri disamping seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun putih serta membawa bunga, mungkinkah ini fotonya dengan ibu dari Shopia, malaikat kecil yang ia temui kemarin, tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya kini, mengapa tidak ada satupun foto keluarga? Disamping foto Kris dengan Shopia, mungkinkah mereka-Kris dan Istrinya- berpisah? Tapi kenapa? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shopia?

Mian lama updatenya ^^

Dan chapter selanjutnya kayanya malah semakin lama, tiba-tiba bingung mau diisi apa,,,,,,,,

Sebelumnya udah jadi plotnyaaa...tapiiiii kata-kata pendukungnya sangat lama muncul u-u

Happy sunday ^_^

See you next chap beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Yanu Januarti


End file.
